Redux
by Hello Kathryne
Summary: Heather smiled, and though it was sincere, it wasn't too clear if it was a grin, or a baring of teeth. / Contestants from the first three seasons of TDI are invited back for Total Drama All Star. / Heather Centric, Various Pairings / T for Swears / R & R
1. Redux

Redux

--

Okay, don't be mad, but I looooove Heather. I always try to portray her either in a sympathetic light, or not at all.

So, here I go. Heather centric, various pairings.

--

Three years after the end of TDI, Heather's hair had grown back. It wasn't to her waist that it had been, but instead it reached her upper back, cut in a shaggy layer cut that honestly suited her face better than her previous style. A year of college had mellowed her out, keeping her domineering ways in check as she attempted to live normally.

This all changed when she got the letter.

"Dear Heather Nakumura," It started, like all the pieces of junk mail she received.

"You have been selected to join the All-Star cast of Total Drama Island." She raised a brow. All-Star? She supposed that was right-- this would be the fourth season the show, which meant there would be people from all three seasons. It was probably a ratings ploy, wanting a season beyond this one, so they deployed the old fan-favorites.

"It will start over the summer, hopefully avoiding any scheduling conflicts with your schooling." She held in a smirk. Sure, she hadn't planned on taking any summer classes, but they referred to it as 'schooling.' Like she was still in high school.

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. She knew that if she didn't take this, Chris would personally contact her-- even after two new seasons, she still reigned as 'bitchiest camper.'

She checked the 'Yes' on the postcard and shoved it in the mailbox, a little too forcefully.

--

Weeks came and went, the nineteen year old enjoying her new found freedom when it came to drinking and cigarettes-- (She lived in Manitoba, where she could have been drinking for a year, but she had spent the year prior around the US and in some European countries.) After the last few weeks of classes, she took her final exams and received another letter in the mail.

"Heather Nakumura," She read, noting the lack of 'Dear' as the last letter had included.

"You will be arriving at Camp Muskoka, Ontario, in roughly one week. Bring enough clothes for at least two weeks, as before, we will provide a laundry facility." She rolled her eyes. The 'Laundry facility" was three tubs and washboards.

"Great." She said to herself, taking her mail back to her apartment where she lived with her two roommates, a redheaded girl named Lisa and a rather effeminate boy named Micah, who she wasn't entirely sure of his sexual orientation, (though she assumed he was gay.)

Grabbing her bags, stifling a smile at the fact that they were the same bags she had used during her first trip to the island-- large, cumbersome red bags that you could hide entire families in.

She started shoving in clothes that would be easy to wear, wash, and cram in a suitcase. Shorts, t-shirts, tanktops and pairs of jeans were all added, as well as her flipflops, tennis shoes, and her swim suit, a red and white striped bikini with board shorts.

Finishing with the clothes, she stuck her toiletries in her makeup bag-- she wouldn't rely on the lamp for a tube of toothpaste again, not after what happened last time.

--

The end of the week came, and she was picked up by a 'Reali-Teen' company car, who made polite small talk as she was drove to the airport, which currently housed the company's private plane, conveniently located near Winnipeg, where she was living. She assumed that other people are on the plane, or would be picked up, like the last time.

Going through security (they took her hairspray,) she boarded the plane. There was two other campers on the plane, though she didn't know either of them-- she recognized them from the season three posters, but she didn't know their names.

They started muttering as soon as she got on the plane.

"Hello," She said, tiredly allowing the flight attendant to seat her in the third row, across from the two chattering contestants.

"Hi," said a brunette, petite with big teeth and bigger hair. She had dark green eyes and a fair complexion, paired with freckles, and she looked to be seventeen or so. She was dressed down, in cut off sweatpant shorts and a plain red tshirt, and she was barefoot, her sandals laying discarded on the floor. "You're Heather, right? You're the reason I auditioned for the show in the first place."

She smiled, warily. "Yeah. What's your name?"

The brunette seemed dismay that she was unknown in the eyes of the other contestant. "I'm Riley, from season three."

"Oh." She said, fumbling through her pockets for her iPod when the boy next to Riley also started talking.

"I'm Ethan." He said, smiling winningly at her. He was tall, hunched in the small window seat, with tan skin, dark blonde hair and also a laid back style, a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and he, too, was barefoot, flipflops on the floor next to Riley's strappy sandals.

"Well, where are you two from?" She found herself asking, grabbing some gum from her carry on to keep her ears from popping.

"Toronto." Riley said, smiling proudly, showing her massive front teeth.

"Hull, Quebec." Ethan said, leaning back into his seat.

"I have a friend who lives there." She said, simply, sticking the earbud headphones in her ears, switching it to her 'Land of Talk' playlist. Popping the cinnamon flavored gum in her mouth, she chewed as the plane took off, trying to keep the vomit down.

--

The plane stopped, refueled and picked up three more people, (Jacob, season two, an eighteen year old Asian boy who filled that season's nerd quota. Talula, season two, a ghostly pale blonde girl with an affinity for cutesy clothes with pictures of cats on them, and Aimee, season three, a flat chested girl who loved sports more than a girl should.)

At the next stop, they picked up Courtney. Her hair had grown out, and it was slightly wavy, pulled from her face with red barrettes. She was dressed in a Queens College sweatshirt, the collar cut off to hang over her shoulder much like a student from the eighties might have done. Her denim shorts stopped right above the knee, and she could see a bright orange tank top under the cut up sweatshirt. She looked stricken to see her, and was seated in the seat in front of her.

At the same stop was a pair of friends from season three, Jamie and Alexa, tall, modelesque dark haired girls with matching children-of-the-corn gazes.

As the plane took off, she leaned back, turning back on her music until she felt the seat in front of her own touching her knees.

Sitting up, she leaned forward and tapped Courtney on the forehead, as it was basically in her lap. "Hey. You mind lifting your seat a little?" She asked.

Courtney quickly complied, raising it all the way, though she swore she heard her mutter something.

She leaned back, still chewing the now flavorless gum, and listened to the same playlist over and over again, waiting for the final stop.

--

After what seemed like hours (and really was-- fuck being one of the first stops), they had picked up all 22 contestants. Eleven were from season one, six from season two and seven were from season three.

The line up was as follows:

From season one:

Heather

DJ

Trent

Geoff

Gwen

Bridgette

Courtney

Owen

Cody

Izzy

Duncan

Season Two:

Jacob

Talula

Jamie

Alexa

Richard

Season Three:

Riley

Ethan

Aimee

Seth

Thomas

Quinn

Heather had caught a bit of season two, and she remembered that Richard was a playboy, who ultimately failed in his every conquest. Jamie and Alexa were the Katie and Sadie of that season, although they didn't have the weight dynamic-- both were waif thin with giant doe eyes, Alexa's brown, Jamie's blue.

From what she had seen of promotional information for season three, Riley was the 'her' of that year, though she didn't do it half as well. Ethan was laid back, all muscle and sinews from skateboarding-- it would be safe to say that he and Geoff would get along.

Aimee was obsessed with all things cute, while Seth was timid and wore dark clothes. Thomas and Quinn sucked each other's faces during most of the challenges, which may accounted for the fact that they were both voted off in the first five rounds.

Looking over her former teammates, she wasn't surprised to see that most of them had changed. Duncan had toned down the juvie look-- probably because if he fucked up now, it would mean real jail. He wore a dark, long sleeved shirt and jeans, and his hair was just black-- though it still retained it's mohawk.

Owen had lost at least a third of his body weight, and his hair was longer, though not by much. Despite the weight loss, he seemed pretty much the same-- his clothing was a variation of what he wore three years ago, just smaller.

DJ had retained the muscle mass, the cheerful demeanor, the overall good will. His clothing, like Owen, wasn't that different-- he wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes, but he had lost the cap in favor of showing his hair off.

Geoff had cut his hair into a "respectable length," as well as ditched the bright pink button down in favorite of a solid blue t-shirt with the word 'Ironic' printed accross the front in large, block letters. He wore blue jeans instead of shorts, and his feet were clad in what seemed to be the same brown sandals as before.

Gwen had let her hair revert back to it's natural bright blonde and it was pulled back with a dark headband. Her lips were stained with dark red lipstick, and she wore a black tanktop and skirt, along with knee high black boots. Talk about overkill.

Bridgette had cut her hair into a chin length bob, though at the present it had been pulled into a tiny ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her outfit was essentially the same, excuse the fact that the hoodie was now green and a zip up over a pale yellow t-shirt.

Cody was taller than he had been, though still as scrawny as he was. It was uncanny how much he looked like Harold from the back, despite the different hair color. He dressed similar to before, and he seemed the same-- he was attempting to romance the taller of the two models-- Alexa, who eyed him warily.

Izzy looked equally as crazy as before. Her hair curled out as usual, and she seemed to wear even less clothes than before, though she couldn't really talk. In the first season, she paraded around in a crop top, or even just a towel more than one should.

Trent had barely changed. He didn't grow up, he didn't grow out. He still had that guitar with him-- hopefully he had improved. His clothing was different, a grey athletic shirt reading 'COLLEGE' in block letters, and a pair of blue jeans.

Honestly, it made her head hurt to look at all of them. Especially Gwen, who's hair was even brighter than Lindsay's had ever been.

--

They started piling into boats, awaiting for their time to arrive.

Last, but not least, Heather arrived.

Chris smiled broadly at her, giving her the one over now that she was _legal_ in the eyes of the twenty six year old host. "Heather! Great to see you back."

She smiled warily. "Thanks, Chris."

--

He spilt them into teams. The Raging Ferrets were consisted of Jacob, Talula, Trent, Geoff, Izzy, Duncan, Riley, Aimee, Cody, Quinn, and Alexa, who seemed rather uneasy at not sharing a cabin with Jamie.

The remaining campers formed The Charging Lions, which sounded completely more formidable. Herself, DJ, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Owen, Seth, Richard, Ethan, Jamie and Thomas.

She cringed at the selection, but only inwardly.

--

They started off the procedings like every season-- cliff dive. The rest of the challenges were always different but they always kicked off with the dive into the still fridgid water, lingering from the cool warmth of May.

"First up!" Chris announced, eying the contestants that were dressed in their swimsuits. "The Charging Lions!"

She eyed the contestants. Courtney and DJ had chickened out three years ago, and so had Jamie and Seth years prior.

She ran a hand through her hair. She supposed that being on her high school's diving team senior year helped out here.

"I'll go." She volunteered, much to the incredulous looks of her teammates. Running, she launched herself in a swan dive, arching perfectly into the anchored buoys.

She could hear her teammates cheering, quiet from the top of the cliff, which had seemed to grown, extended and curved.

She also heard Chris, clearly through the microphone he possessed, congratulating her and she was then put on the boat to be taken back to shore.

Next up was DJ, who was promptly pushed off the edge by Thomas. He landed in the ring, and was boated to the shore.

Sitting down next to Heather, he toweled off.

"That was... impressive." He said, motioning towards the cliff. "Your dive, I mean."

She smiled. "Thanks, DJ."

Wrapping the thin towel around her, tighter, she watched the remaining divers.

Richard had grabbed Jamie's hand, sleezy, maybe, but they both landed in the drop zone.

Seth had did a running jump, yelling loudly as the wind flapped through his dark hair, and jumped. He landed in the jump zone, and she yelled a cheer.

Gwen, Bridgette and Owen all jumped without incident-- Bridgette had dived much like she had, Gwen did a running jump, and Owen's was very much like his first season fall, although not as much splash.

Ethan and Thomas pulled a caveman, running into battle with battle cries streaming, beating on their chests as they launched themselves into the open air.

DJ cringed for them.

Courtney stayed firmly grounded at the top of the cliff, her long, waving hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"I... I'm coming down now!" She shouted down to them, and they all groaned.

Fuck Courtney. You've fucked us all.

--

Talula refused to jump. When she was approached to be picked up, she flailed, and scratched at her captors. They would set her down to nurse their wounds, and she would retreat, as far back as possible.

Jacob jumped, but he missed the target, because he "fucked up the physics," as he would later explain in confession cam.

They had already lost the challenge, and only one person had jumped.

--

At the campfire that night, they voted off Talula, who, honestly, did not see it coming.

--

In the cabins, Heather was staring at the top of the bunk above her, dressed in a pair of loose cotton shorts and a red tanktop, her hair splayed around her.

Gwen eyed her warily from across the bunk. "I don't keep a journal anymore." She said, with an edge of a malicious tone.

"I'm happy for you." She stated dully, and rolled over.

--

All the girls in the Lion's cabin, (formerly the Bass/Cougar/Peacock cabins) were awoken rudely by the sound of knocking.

It was Duncan, and Courtney, unbeknownst to her teammates state of sleep, snuck out to talk to the former boyfriend.

Heather would get the details tomorrow, but for now she was focused on getting her sleep.

--

End chapter one.

--

MEGALODON CHAPTER. ffffuck.


	2. Redo

Redux

Courtney heard the rap on the door. Honestly, she hadn't slept a wink, the idea of him just... being there making her unlike herself-- giddy and heart pumping like it should have when she was a teenager. (At age nineteen, she counted herself as an adult rather than a teen.) She had stepped onto the front porch when the door slammed behind her, undoubtedly waking her cabin mates (and the dead) if they hadn't already woken up.

Duncan was standing on the porch, hands shoved in his pockets in a typical Duncan-like fashion. "Princess," he said, standing straighter, letting the lone light on the porch-- the lit end of a cigarette-- drop to the deck.

She drummed her fingers on her leg, her arms held stiffly to her sides. "I.. really missed you," she finally confessed, stepping forward.

--

Heather's eyes remained open for twenty minutes after the screen door to the cabin-- the one that let in all the horribly sticky hot air and the mosquitos that fit through the large holes in the mesh.

She could hear Duncan and Courtney mumbling to each other, the occasional string of audible words straining through-- "I missed you," and "Princess," making their rounds.

Then, they were silent-- either making out or just holding eachother, and the screen door creaked open and then slammed again, the sound of Courtney shuffling back to her bunk, the bed creaking as she settled in, and Heather found herself drifting to sleep.

--

At breakfast the next morning, Heather noticed Courtney was wearing a choker-- black satin with an ivory clasp at the back. She guessed it was a gift from her not-so-secret delinquent boyfriend. She also would wager to guess that she was hiding a hickey under there.

Bridgette eyed the mocha-skinned girl with a hint of laughter in her eyes, digging her elbow into her side teasingly while motioning to the spikey-haired rebel, while Courtney blushed. The laughter from the blonde girl made her shake slightly, her bob hair cut swaying slightly.

Heather spooned what appeared to be oatmeal into her mouth-- she didn't need to be part of their games.

Gwen eyed her warily, tossing her bright blonde hair over her shoulder, while Trent eyed her.

--

Standing on the dock, Chris smiled at the campers, though to them, it was more like he was baring his teeth.

"Hey, Campers," he said, smoothly, looking over the tired contestants. "Today we're going to do a special challenge."

Collective groans. Heather put her hand to her forehead.

--

"I don't know why we bother with this," she later confesses to the camera, "It's like, even if you do great, you'll just end up getting voted off because people don't like you."

--

"We've decided that the cliff dive was a little too easy, so we're going to do a relay." Chris grinned, his teeth gleaming menicingly in the hot sun. "Everyone has a task that can easily be done in under ten minutes. We had the interns test it," he motions to the interns standing behind the camera, some with stiches and others with slings holding up twisted, mangled looking limbs.

Chef looks especially pleased.

"Chef thought this one up all by himself. First, one member of each team will take their baton and dive off the cliff. A swimmer will wait at the baton and swim to shore. The next member of the race will take a bike," he gestured to the two bikes-- Heather's and Lindsay's from season one, "and ride to the mess hall. In the mess hall, the next team mate will be waiting, where Chef will hand them a bowl of his most putrid dish. They must finish it to move on. They will walk the baton to the stage, where the next person must do twenty push ups. They will then take it up to the cliff, hand it to the next diver, and repeat the process. The first team to finish wins immunity."

Chris grinned wider, "Lions, one of you will have to sit it out. You have three minutes to decide who will do what."

--

The Lions pressed themselves into a huddle. Heather spoke up first. "I think I should do the first dive. Bridgette can swim really fast so we leave her to get to shore."

"Why should we listen to you?" Courtney countered, brow quirked.

"Because I actually paid attention to people's strengths instead of standing frozen at the top of a cliff." She sneered, allowing herself to revert back to sixteen years old, if only for a moment. "Besides, do _you _want to dive?"

Courtney shut up.

"Let Courtney ride one of the bikes, considering the fact that I don't think she can stomach Chef's food or do twenty push ups. Owen can eat the first time, and then DJ can do the push ups and walk the baton to..."

"I'll dive next," volunteered Thomas, his machismo showing.

"Then we'll let..."

"I'll swim." Ethan spoke up, looking to his teammates.

"Ethan will swim, and we'll let Gwen ride the bike to... Richard, who'll eat." She spoke with such firm resolution that he didn't object, though he didn't really want that challenge.

"And then either Seth or Jamie will do the push ups." She looked to the two of them.

"Can either of you do push ups?" She asked, staring at the small boy and the waif.

Jamie shrugged, "I could try?"

Seth shook his head. "No."

"I guess Jamie it is, then."

Chris blew his whistle. "Everyone go suit up! The race starts in ten minutes."

Everyone ran.

--

Heather put on her swimsuit, still damp and cold from the dive the day before. Shuddering, she made her way to the cliff, climbing swiftly to the top. The cold fabric clung to her form and she felt Chris' eyes on her as she waited for the competition-- quickly approaching, Aimee.

Luckily for her, she was only half way up the cliff when Chris handed her a yellow metal cylinder, yelled "START" and shot off a pistol-- where the fuck did he get permission for that?

She ran, baton in hand, diving swiftly into the water. Swimming up, she looked around. She spotted Riley, who had the same artificial look on her face that Chris did-- teeth bared in a smile, but then she spotted Bridgette.

Handing her the slippery baton, she heard the splash of the sporty redhead dropping into the water and handing the red baton to the brunette who was waiting for her.

--

Bridgette swam fast-- faster than she had swum in a long time, considering she usually liked to idle about in the warm beach water.

Handing off the slippery piece of metal to Courtney, she sighed in relief as she got the bike Heather had made all those years ago, and set off running. She rode the bike at a somewhat relaxed pace-- fast enough to keep a good distance from the pony headed bike, but not too fast-- she didn't really like the wind tearing at her face.

Pulling up to the hall a good two minutes or so before Quinn, who was on the pony bike, she handed the baton to Owen, who obviously had a clear advantage over Jacob, a skinny asian who looked disgusted at the very prospect of this challenge.

--

Owen took the baton, devoured the smashed jellyfish and codfish oil mix (which was raw), and set off jogging towards the stage.

He handed the baton to DJ, who went about doing the push ups. He didn't exactly have an advantage besides the time-- Duncan undoubtedly did tons of them in juvie.

DJ was on push up fourteen when Jacob came, looking green around the gills and handed the baton to the former delinquent, who doubled DJ's pace, and finished barely after the large jock.

--

DJ and Duncan both sprinted, full on, to get back to the top of the cliff where Thomas and Geoff waited.

--

Geoff dived, while Thomas jumped.

Trent swam to Alexa, while Ethan raced to Gwen.

--

Gwen got in her old bike-- they had put her own and Duncan's out, and she wasn't sure how Duncan's even worked.

Alexa didn't either, but it still went on hyperspeed and she only stopped when she fell off it and it ran straight into the confession cam.

They both handed off their batons at the same time.

--

Richard ate it all, but threw up after he got to Jamie.

Alexa had handed the baton to Cody, who ate it all in no time flat, considering "he had eaten worse."

--

Izzy was clearly the winner in the push ups, as she had done three before Jamie had done one.

--

Later, in confession, Gwen would admit that while she didn't trust Heather, she thought she did a good job on the leadership-- it wasn't her fault that Izzy seemed to radiate physical energy.

--

"Well, Lions, I'm disappointed to say that you have to vote someone off. And you chose..."

He opened the vote. "Seth."

Seth looked at the others, feeling betrayed, but he didn't say anything-- he simply left, empty handed and broken hearted, to go hang out with Talula at Playa de Losers.

--

Heather curled up in her bunk, and she could hear the others moving around.

Gwen eyed her warily again, and there was another knock on the door.

--

Heather grimaced into the cam. "I'm already so sick of this place."

--

End chapter two.


	3. Relive

Er, wow. Long time since an update, right?

-----

There was a knock on the door, slight giggles in the air as Courtney rolled from her bed as silently as possible, trying to keep the springs in her old bed from giving way, from waking the others.

Heather was already awake, eyes wide open as the wavy haired girl made her way across the floor, tiptoeing in socks to keep the noise down, but it didn't keep the floor from creaking.

She eased the door open, the hinges only whining slightly in protest before she slipped out, closing the door gently, but audibly, behind her.

The giggles grew louder, more frentic, like excitement wasn't the only reason for them any more. They were then muffled, like she was laughing into his chest, or mouth.

Heather realized she was sitting up, leaning forward, trying to listen. She laid back down and rolled over, the bed springs squeaking, and for a second, all was silent.

-----

She woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else and made her way to the showers. The air was balmy and warm, the sky was tinted a deep pink, and no one was around to disturb her.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, and stepped into the communal. She flicked on the lights, giving the already grody bathroom a sickening yellowish sheen.

She shuddered, padding over the tiled floor to the last shower stall, her flipflops echoing in the empty room. The last stall was a bit bigger, and lacked some of the light the rest of the bathroom had. Stepping into the curtained partition and closing it behind her, she stripped her clothes, placing them quickly with the rest of her things directly outside of the curtain.

She kept her flipflops on, as she'd rather drench the rubber shoes than put her feet on the nasty, shared showers.

Turning on the water, she shivered under the first blast.

Like everything-- and everyone-- on the island, it would take a while to warm up.

-----

Squeezing the water from her soaked hair, Heather froze at the oncoming footsteps.

The steps were light, dainty, so unless DJ had gathered a pair of heels, it was probably a girl.

She groped for her towel, grabbing it and pulling it in. She wrapped her body in the soft terrycloth, once again knowing better than to rely on the camp for them, as they ended up being little more than left over scraps of felt.

Peeking out of the partition, she noticed it was one of the gazelle girls, the other one, the one who wasn't on her team. Alexis? Or Alexa, she wasn't too sure, but she was happy to find that without the makeup and with the rude awakening, Alexa looked as bad as everyone else on the island.

Stepping from the stall, she bent over and grabbed her toiletries, in the plastic basket she used at college. She could hear an audible squeak coming from the tall girl, and she stepped back.

Heather smiled, and though it was generally sincere, it wasn't too clear if it was a grin, or a baring of teeth to Alexa.

"Alexa, right? The water should be pretty warm in the last stall, so use that one." She looked down, noting Alexa's slippers. "You might want to run and get some flipflops, too. It's really gross in there."

Alexa looked shocked, and to be honest, it must have been an odd scene. Heather, reining queen bee, was giving a younger girl advice! In a towel, no less.

"I'm going to get dressed. But I'd follow that advice on the shoes." Flipping her rapidly drying hair over her shoulder, she advanced to the room over, where she could change into her clothes without fear of being walked in on.

-----

Leaving the bathroom, clutching her towel and shampoos, she was happy to notice that Alexa had taken her advice and gotten a pair of flipflops, as she passed her on the way in.

Stepping through the sparse patches of grass, she started up the steps to her cabin. She had barely let herself in before the mega speakers came on.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, IT'S TIME TO GET UP." Chris' chipper voice announced.

The other girls started to groggily get up. Courtney, in a rare, unshielded state, stretched and Heather could see a large hickey on both her neck and collar bone.

Jesus. Heather guessed that stick lodged up her ass just flat fell out.

-----

Heather was wide awake, hair done, dressed. Gwen sent her a glare as she, hair sticking up at strange angles, shuffled off to the communal to wait in line for what little hot water may be there.

-----

"Campers!" Announced the excited host at the breakfast table. Heather had opted out of eating that day, as she had seen Riley's oatmeal slither across her plate.

Disgusting.

"Today, the challenge is going to be a little different..." He grinned, teeth bared, and Alexa had a frightening sense of deja vu.

"It's called the Splints, and here's how it works. In twenty minutes, we'll space you out 100 yards. You can't sit down, lie down, walk around, talk to anyone but ol' Chef and I, or you're out. See, the thing is, at that distance, you won't be able to tell if you've won, unless we tell you," Chris laughed, here. "Oh, and of course, we'll be doing stuff like throwing water and taunting you with food."

Chef laughed too.

Heather looked down, grateful she dressed in dark colors. She didn't need to be a wet t-shirt contestant in a white shirt.

-----

She had been spaced out seventh, in between Jamie and Richard, and though she swore she could vaguely see the waif, she wasn't sure if it was just her eyes playing tricks on her or not.

The barrage started. While she couldn't see them, she could hear quick screams as Chris, though she didn't know it, shot Alexa and Quinn with a bb gun.

-----

So far, Heather had been soaked with water, (and then Chris stared appreciatively at her clothes clinging to her body, which kind of freaked her out,) tempted with chocolate, and had dirt flung at her wet body.

So much for the shower.

But after two hours, her legs hurt really bad, but she kept going.

...Ouch.

-----

Hour four, Heather sat down.

Cody, surprisingly, won.

Which was good for them, bad for Heather.

An automatic elimination was given out to the first person on their team to be lured to the food, which was Owen. Izzy, crazy as she ever was, escaped the island to go be with him.

So, she guessed that meant they were tied.

Not that she cared, she just wanted to go put her legs in a bathtub full of ice.

-----

After her second shower that day, she made her way to the mess hall again.

Dinner wasn't much better, but she ate it anyway, starving all of a sudden.

She guessed it was because she hadn't eaten all day.

Chowing down, she had sat away from her teammates, but didn't notice DJ inching towards her.

-----

End chapter three.

Hopefully chapter four will be up within weeks, not months.


End file.
